Quiproquo originel
by Dragonha
Summary: Lors d'une mission à l'allure simpliste, Zéro perd la mémoire. Quand Kaname le découvre, il voit le gardien différemment. Comment cela va-t-il finir ?


Auteur : Dragonha est de retour !

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Matsuri Hino.

Résumé : Lors d'une mission à l'allure simpliste, Zéro perd la mémoire. Quand Kaname le découvre, il voit le gardien différemment. Comment cela va-t-il finir ?

Warning : langage vulgaire et lemon entre hommes (les trucs habituels, quoi !)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, moi et mes histoires, et aux reviews si gentilles que vous m'envoyez encore malgré un silence radio prolongé. ^_^ (Je ne peux malheureusement pas lutter contre la fatigue, je n'arrive pas à dormir mais je suis trop HS pour écrire, c'est nul !)

Sinon, je vous dis bonne lecture, à tous et toutes.

**Quiproquo originel. **

Par une chaude journée d'été… franchement, il avait mieux à faire !

'_Pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma pomme, bon sang de nom de dieu ? Yûki est là aussi, espèce de salopard de vieux renard ! Je me passerais bien de chasser ce minable level E !'_

Zéro Kiryu, élève de l'école Cross, et accessoirement chasseur de vampires à ses heures, maugréait sur ses fichues missions de merde. Kaien n'arrêtait pas de lui refiler ses tâches ingrates, non pas que tuer ces sales sangsues le répugne, et je vous le donne en mille, pourquoi ? Pour préserver sa chère et sensible petite fille. La bonne blague ! Il n'en avait rien à carrer lui, il préférait même tenir la conversation à Kuran plutôt que de devoir courir par cette chaleur infernale ! Il faisait plus de 25°C, nom d'un chien, pourquoi est-ce que ce maudit vampire gambadait dans la ville comme si de rien n'était ?

La dite créature n'avait cure des désagréments que devait subir le pauvre étudiant et continua son chemin, reniflant ça et là, une odeur attrayante. Soudain, une odeur plus forte que les autres l'attira, le trentenaire courut dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'allée principale, où il se trouvait. L'argenté le suivait, son Bloody Rose armé dans sa main. L'homme dans la rue fila souplement jusqu'à sa proie. C'était un jeune homme, torse nu, à cause de la température démentielle, et qui n'avait aucunement conscience de son existence. En silence, le monstre plongea sur lui, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui pencha la tête.

Il était prêt à savourer son 'mets' quand un coup de feu siffla à quelques millimètres de son crâne. Le chasseur sauta lestement sur les escaliers de secours et atterrit en peu de temps, et avec grâce, sur le sol, proche de sa cible. Le jeune homme fut identifié en un clin d'œil, aussitôt le grand blond s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Cela n'avait duré que vingt secondes, l'humain qui s'était vu attrapé dans une étreinte de fer partit à bon pas, se convaincant que son imagination lui avait joué des tours. Un tueur dans leur petite ville passe encore mais deux, dont un avec un revolver étrange, ca ne pouvait pas être réel.

Du côté des deux autres, la bagarre s'était engagée, le plus âgé évitait comme il pouvait les poings et les tirs de son adversaire. Il connaissait son ennemi de réputation, qui n'avait jamais entendu le nom des Kiryu comme une référence autant pour les humains que pour les vampires qui voulaient les éviter à tous prix. Il était si facile de l'identifier, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux argentés mais surtout son regard froid comme la glace quand il appuyait sur la gâchette. Oui, Zéro Kiryu était un traqueur impitoyable et effrayant quand il les pourchassait, et tout le monde connaissait son histoire tragique. Cependant, cela ne les atteignait pas, il aurait du mourir aussi, comme sa famille entière, allez savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de la vampiresse qui les avait attaqué. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, Yadô pressa ses poings et se lança à l'assaut. S'il gagnait, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il retirerait de la mort de ce type, gloire, puissance et richesse, dont, également, du sang à foison.

Les coups s'échangèrent alors, de plus en plus violent. Puis, jouant sur une feinte, le blond prit le dessus. Il avait laissé croire à une faille sur son côté droit et le gamin avait mordu à l'hameçon. Le vampire profita de ce fait, il bloqua l'arme avec une de ses mains et frappa fortement le côté du visage du chasseur. Il aurait pu s'en tirer s'il avait fuit à ce moment-là. Seulement Yadô fit l'erreur de lâcher sa prise sur le Bloody Rose. Malgré que son corps fut projeté avec force, Zéro parvint à viser et à le toucher au cœur. La créature explosa alors en milles morceaux, tandis que l'étudiant heurta de plein fouet un mur en briques. Sa tête tapa dessus également et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de son esprit.

Non loin de là, Kain se promenait avec son cousin, quelques achats urgents de son Hana-chan ne pouvaient apparemment pas attendre le weekend. Avait-il réellement besoin de sucreries, de nouveaux habits et par-dessus tout, pourquoi devait-il payer ces achats ! Le blondinet n'en profitait quand même pas qu'il était raide amoureux de lui pour renflouer ses réserves déjà largement fournies, n'est-ce pas ?

« Allez, on n'a fini, rentrons chéri. »

'_Enfin, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait ratisser la ville pour trouver ses fameuses pralines fourrées à la crème et au chocolat ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu, il a des centaines d'années mais il aime toujours ce truc de bourge ! Il m'avait pourtant dit que le luxe lui pesait un peu, alors pourquoi par l'enfer ?' _pensa le pauvre supplicié, qui portait nombre de sacs rempli de vêtements.

Les deux garçons, plus que ravis donc, prirent le chemin du retour. Puis, Aidô eut un sursaut en entendant des bruits étranges, qui retentissaient à leurs oreilles comme une bagarre. Curieux de nature, le beau blond s'approcha de la ruelle d'où provenait le boucan et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil. Kain le suivit et reconnut instantanément la chevelure brillante d'un certain argenté de sa connaissance.

Les étudiants de la Night Class, de jeunes vampires en réalité, puisque l'école était un regroupement d'humains et de créatures de la nuit, regardèrent le duel. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant du travail de leur 'camarade de jour' et chargé de discipline, mais ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, à fortiori parce que ceux qu'il éliminait n'avait rien à avoir avec eux. Ces deux là étaient des Sangs-purs, des gens qui savaient se tenir et qui préféraient, en général, laisser les humains en paix, contrairement au bas de l'échelle sociale qu'étaient les Level E. Bref, ils admirèrent la dextérité et la volonté du garçon qui parvint à éliminer son adversaire. Soulagés, ils allaient repartir quand ils le virent se cogner contre le mur. Soucieux, Aidô s'approcha, il n'avait rien contre le garçon, aucun des vampires de la Night Class n'ont plus d'ailleurs. A priori, le Kiryu n'avait rien, si ce n'est une bosse qui commençait déjà à se faire voir. Si bien que le blondinet, dans sa grande mansuétude, secoua le chasseur pour le réveiller.

« Tu vas te réveiller flemmard ! J'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée que de m'occuper d'un crétin qui ne sait pas gagner ces combats comme il faut ! »

On connaissait mieux pour réveiller quelqu'un mais apparemment Aidô n'avait pas eu ce genre de pensées.

« Du calme, Hana-chan ! Ne le secoue pas aussi brusquement. Il a peut-être un truc grave. Après tout, se prendre un mur n'a jamais fait de bien à personne. Devrais-je te rappeler l'épisode du lampadaire ? Ben, c'est la même chose alors lâches-le, et gentiment s'il te plait. » le modéra le rouquin.

« Crétin, cet incident n'a rien à voir. Et tu ferais bien de te taire, parce que moi aussi je connais des choses humiliantes qui te sont arrivées. » murmura, en rosissant un peu, Hanabusa.

« Mmm. »

« Ah, on dirait que tes manières de brute ont fini par le faire émerger. » commenta Akatsuki.

« Je suis le meilleur, tu en doutais ? »

Comme d'habitude, Aidô avait réponse à tout, il en était fatiguant à la longue.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de crier. » murmura froidement le jeune blessé.

« Toujours aussi agréable. Allez, on y va. » déclara le blond.

Là-dessus, le trio repartit à l'école, qui se trouvait à la bordure de la ville. Zéro mena le chemin, pressé d'éliminer la sueur et la poussière de ses vêtements. Oui, dès qu'il serait de retour il prendrait une bonne douche. Le vampire roux avait d'autres idées en tête sur l'instant. Discrètement, il avait murmuré à son cousin de rester à sa hauteur, dans l'optique de vérifier que leur chargé de discipline n'eut un problème plus complexe que ce qu'ils imaginaient de prime abord. Rien ne vint causer problème sur la route. Les garçons se séparèrent donc une fois les grilles de l'académie passées. Histoire pour les beaux vampires d'éviter les fans girls qui ne manqueraient pas de noter leur présence hors de leur zone de sécurité.

La journée se termina normalement, l'argenté prit sa douche, comme il se l'était promis et les deux autres entrèrent sans problèmes dans leurs chambres… et passèrent le temps jusqu'à l'heure de leurs cours. Bientôt, le rituel de la Lune, le grand passage de la populaire Night Class jusqu'aux classes de cours, débuta. Zéro était à sa place habituelle, Kain le nota, il ne savait guère pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait rester attentif au garçon, un accident était si vite arrivé. De nouveau, rien de significatif. Les heures s'égrenèrent alors que le roux regardait la pendule, tendu dans l'expectative que quelque chose allait se passer ! C'était frappant cet instinct qu'il venait de développer, c'était un peu la même chose qu'il lui était arrivée pour Aidô lors de son 'incident'. A ce moment-là, il croyait dur comme fer que son cher Hana-chan allait se sentir mal. Ca s'était avéré vrai puisque le garçon avait été malade, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement de part leur constitution vampirique. C'était donc un Ai-chan à l'apparence de dix ans qui avait remis tripes et boyaux, soutenu par son presque frère lors d'une nuit agitée, à cause des médecins qui l'avaient ausculté et touché sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Dans l'esprit du blond, qui n'avait qu'une belle bosse, les types qui l'avaient tripoté n'étaient que des scientifiques tarés voulant l'étudier comme un sujet d'expérience. Bref, Zéro avait un truc et il en était persuadé, instinct oblige.

Nerveux, Kain tapota un nombre incalculable de fois la pointe fermée de son stylo sur le bois de son bureau. Ce qui agaça profondément un certain nombre de ces camarades. Ainsi à une pause, il fut prié de cesser son désagréable bruit, autant par le professeur que par les élèves.

« Franchement, on jurerait presque qu'Aîdo aurait encore fait des siennes, s'il n'était pas avec nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour te mettre dans cet état, Akatsuki ? » lui demanda un mec à qui il ne parlait presque jamais.

Le rouquin allait répondre « rien » quand son fameux pressentiment se fit de nouveau ressentir. Aussitôt, le garçon se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir et sauter. Ses amis étaient figés de stupeur et n'eurent pas l'idée de le suivre. Contrairement à d'autres qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu, il y avait quelque chose de grave qui se tramait pour qu'il soit à ce point à cran.

Le jeune homme fut donc rejoint, et suivi par Aidô, Ichijo, Ruka et Kaname. Enervés de ne pas savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état de stress intense, trois des poursuivants lui demandèrent des comptes. Ce fut Hanabusa qui leur expliqua succinctement les faits de l'après-midi. Kain, lui, courrait à en perdre haleine vers un bosquet, son 'don' sentant la présence du blessé. Sa concentration uniquement dirigée vers l'esprit faible, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'un autre. Un level E s'était introduit dans l'école ! Sans peine, chacun comprit ce qui s'était passé, ou presque. Zéro était tombé sur lui et s'était battu mais apparemment avait perdu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Leurs réflexions ne prit qu'une seconde, mise à profit par l'intrus pour se jeter sur le vampire roux qui s'approchait trop de sa proie.

« Fais gaffe, Kain. Et toi, ne le touches pas avec tes sales pattes ! » cria son cousin en fondant sur le type pour l'éliminer.

Un simple mais rapide coup étourdit le Level E bien vite tué par une vague tranchante lancée par Ichijo. L'autre blond le remercia de son aide puis tout le monde se regroupa autour du chargé de discipline.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ? » demandèrent les deux blonds.

« Il ne va pas bien du tout, il a de la fièvre et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. » s'agaça Kain, énervé d'être impuissant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Akatsuki. C'est déjà formidable que tu aies senti à ce point le danger. On a évité le pire. Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire pour Kiryu. » agit enfin Kaname, plus calme que les autres.

Leur chef se pencha alors sur le gamin, posant sa main sur son front brûlant. Son acte n'étonna aucun de ses compagnons, même si le pouvoir extraordinaire qui opérait pouvait s'avérer à double tranchant pour l'utilisateur. Kaname lut donc les pensées tourmentées de son rival.

'_Bon sang ! J'aurais dû être plus prudent ! En même temps, si je n'avais pas chopé ce rhume à cause de la mission de ce matin, je l'aurais décalqué cette saloperie de vampire.' _

Le jeune homme n'avait donc rien de grave à part son coup de froid, improbable en été. Cependant, Kaname savait que la température corporelle du chasseur était très basse en temps général. Il n'ignorait donc pas qu'une forte chaleur était à même de le rendre fébrile et inefficace pour ses responsabilités extrascolaires.

« Pas de souci. Il est juste assez malade à cause de la chaleur. » formula le Sang Pur à l'adresse de ses compagnons, au courant de ce fait particulier.

« Et pour sa tête, il n'y a rien de spécial ? » s'inquiéta Kain.

Il restait persuadé que le refroidissement du garçon n'avait rien à voir avec ses appréhensions.

« Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus. Il faudrait le surveiller étroitement pour savoir s'il y a un changement d'attitude ou des trous de mémoire qui l'affecteraient. » déclara Kuran.

« Très bien, je vais le reconduire à sa chambre. »

Personne ne trouva à y redire, donc le roux attrapa le garçon en princesse et fila du côté du dortoir. Il le ramena sans peine et le déposa gentiment sur son lit, l'emmitouflant sous ses couvertures. Avant de s'en aller, et par acquis de conscience, le vampire administra à son protégé une aspirine qu'il lui fit avaler en 'l'embrassant' avec un fond d'eau.

'_Si Hana-chan me sent, j'aurais du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'était nécessaire. Il est tellement possessif par moment ! Enfin, il faudra qu'il comprenne.' _

Enfin, il approcha de la fenêtre pour repartir… cependant un bruit l'empêcha de filer. Les draps venaient de bouger ! Zéro se réveillait ! C'était peut-être une occasion de savoir si ses doutes étaient fondés.

« Mmm. »

« Bonsoir Zéro. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, c'était banal mais ca pouvait amener à la conversation, même si l'heure ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Argh ! Non mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, espèce de pervers ! » s'écria le pauvre demi vampire.

« Du calme. Je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans le parc, alors je t'ai ramené ici. » expliqua le rouquin.

« Pourtant, tu devrais être en cours. Tu es dans la Night Class, je te rappelle et il fait nuit. »

« Je sais, reprit Kain. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais rien malgré l'accident de ce matin. »

« Ah… ça. Tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude. Après tout, j'élimine des criminels presque tous les jours. Et pour le coup, ça va je n'ai plus rien. » lui répondit l'argenté.

'_Des criminels ? Ca m'a l'air étrange. D'habitude, il les traite de sangsues haut et fort, ou un surnom affectueux du genre mais… là, je sens que je tiens quelque chose.' _pensa le roux et il poursuivit donc sur sa lancée pour questionner le Kiryu.

« Zéro… Tu as dis que tu chassais des criminels ? Je l'ignorais. Je savais que tu avais du te battre souvent mais avec ce genre d'individus ? Tu es sérieux ? »

« Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? J'ai été formé à ce travail toute ma vie, Kaien le savait quand je suis entré dans sa vie, et il en a tiré parti. »

'_Oui, bon ok ! Je commence à comprendre. Son choc lui a fait oublier tous ses souvenirs sur les vampires. Il doit donc croire qu'il est humain, et est persuadé que les vampires n'existent pas. A la place, ils qualifient ces chasses de traque pour les criminels. S'il reste avec cet état d'esprit, le prochain Level E qui se pointera pourra le tuer sans peine. Je dois en parler à Kaname et au directeur. Et vite !' _

« Bon, très bien. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé. A la prochaine, Zéro. »

« Ouais… merci Akatsuki. » murmura le garçon en retour.

Kain sauta, à nouveau, de la fenêtre et se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, il informa son chef de ce qu'il avait découvert. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'avertir Cross de ce qui s'était passé. Certains avaient beau ne pas apprécier le gardien, il n'en restait pas moins qu'aucun n'avait de désir de mort à son égard. A la fin des cours, Kaname et Kain se rendirent donc au bureau directorial.

« Messieurs ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Surtout à une heure pareille ? »

Toute la subtilité dont le blond était pourvu pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait que modérément qu'on tambourine à sa porte à quatre heures du matin.

« Il s'agit de quelque chose de grave. La sécurité de l'école peut en dépendre. » débuta le roux.

« Pardon ? Très bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? » s'étonna Kaien, lui faisant signe de poursuivre, bien réveillé.

« Eh bien, ce matin, j'ai surpris Kiryu dans sa chasse, avec Aidô Hanabusa. On l'a vu se battre et finir le Level E mais… il s'est retrouvé blessé. Il a buté contre un mur dans le feu de l'action. Je l'ai surveillé jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai découvert par hasard ce soir qu'il a… perdu la mémoire, mais partiellement. »

Le directeur l'interrompit lorsqu'il marqua sa pause.

« Alors en quoi est-ce un problème ? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment l'école pourrait se porter mal parce qu'il a un petit souci à la tête. »

« Kaien ! Comment osez-vous ? Si c'était à votre fille que c'était arrivé vous l'auriez excusée pendant des mois de ses responsabilités ! Et puis, Zéro aura de graves ennuis avec ce 'souci à la tête'. Comment voulez-vous qu'il se défende correctement contre des vampires s'il ne se souvient pas qu'ils existent ? D'ailleurs, si on ne l'avait pas trouvé ce soir, un fou avide de sang aurait sucé l'école entière. »

Un lourd silence s'imposa après cette révélation, choquante pour tous les protagonistes, l'un pour le franc-parler, l'autre pour l'affolante vérité. Kaname avait les yeux écarquillés d'apprendre la nouvelle, le blond lui avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Pour ne rien arranger, Kain se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et serrait les poings, furieux, à la remarque déplacée du chef d'établissement concernant l'état d'un de ses enfants.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Enfin, êtes-vous absolument sûr de ce que vous avancez ? » questionna la voix tremblante Kaien.

« Et comment ! Quand je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre, j'ai discuté avec lui et il associait ses ennemis à des criminels sans scrupules et rien d'autre. S'il repart en mission avec cet état d'esprit, c'est un homme mort qu'on finira par retrouver. Vous devez l'arrêter, mettez-le au repos forcé. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Je suis même prêt à me charger de ce boulot à sa place, si ça ne vous suffisait pas. » déclara le vampire, pris de sympathie pour le chasseur aux cheveux d'argent.

« Kaien, je suis de son avis. On ne peut pas confier à Zéro, un rôle qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer. Ca m'énerve de le dire mais il est doué pour ces traques. Cependant, on risque de l'amener à l'abattoir s'il se battait contre des adversaires dont il ne saura plus rien. Et puis, c'est votre fils, vous ne pouvez pas lui imposer cela. » intervint le leader de la Night Class.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais le faire appeler à la première heure et le déchargerait de ses obligations à l'extérieur. Si possible, vous pourriez l'assister dans l'ombre si jamais un cas comme ce soir se reproduisait. Cela ne gênerait pas s'il continuait le rite de la Lune, n'est-ce pas ? Avec votre contrôle, nous ne risquons pas grand chose. Cela vous convient ? »

Les deux garçons opinèrent et se retirèrent ensuite, puis rentrèrent à leur dortoir. Arrivé dans le hall, Kain respira un bon coup, toujours énervé par le comportement de Cross vis-à-vis du problème de Zéro. Quel parent sensé ne s'inquiétait pas immédiatement ? Même s'il n'avait été qu'adopté, il méritait au moins une lueur d'inquiétude mais avec ce crétin de dirlo, rien ! Il était vraiment hors de lui, et admiratif que Kiryu n'ait pas mal tourné avec une famille de pareils dérangés. D'un côté, il y a avait le père qui n'en avait pratiquement rien à fiche, et de l'autre, la fille qui bien sûr- il en était certain- n'allait rien voir de l'état de son 'frère'.

'_Je le plains. Sa vraie famille a été tuée, et il est abusé par l'autre. Il n'a pas du tout une vie facile. Il me donne envie de le protéger maintenant. Aah pourquoi n'ais-je pas vu cela plutôt ! Ce coup-ci, je jure sur mon honneur que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je le protégerais et j'essaierai de lui rendre la mémoire au plus vite. _

Chacun monta enfin dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement, fatigué de cette journée et de cette nuit fortement agitée.

Le lendemain, alors que huit heures retentissait à l'horloge du lycée, un jeune homme courrait déjà dans les couloirs. Zéro rejoignit le bureau de son père adoptif selon son appel transmis par un élève, courageux de l'approcher, peu voulait s'y risquer. Bien sûr, le jeune avait été forcé, directeur oblige, on ne peut pas désobéir sans en subir les conséquences, donc on s'exécute. Le jeune homme frappa donc très vite à la porte et fut autorisé à rentrer rapidement.

« Ah Zéro. Bonjour, mon grand, comment ça va ? » lança un Kaien bien trop guilleret, de l'avis de son fils.

« Comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? » répondit l'étudiant.

« En fait, Zéro… Kain Akatsuki est venu me voir hier et m'a parlé de ton accident. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais blessé, j'aurais eu vite fait de te soigner. Enfin bon, tu n'auras plus de mission à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu es complètement remis. »

« Très bien. Je m'en vais alors. » rétorqua l'argenté qui sortit sans se retourner.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Akatsuki se préoccupait tant de son état pour aller voir le directeur, mais il n'allait pas cracher sur quelques heures de repos en plus. De toute manière, il savait que ce n'était que temporaire, il pariait que d'ici cinq jours, peut-être moins, il repartirait en ville pour chasser.

La journée se passa calmement, les cours même s'ils étaient un peu rasoir occupaient assez son esprit pour que toutes ses questions passent au second plan pour un temps. Après tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos de l'attitude étrange du génie roux, ca faisait presque quatre ans maintenant qu'ils se côtoyaient, sans être proche. Mais là, parce qu'il avait eut un petit problème, il semblait le couver du regard, ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait jamais eu une telle attitude à son égard, pas même Yûki qui était trop obnubilée par son Kuran chéri pour prêter attention aux malheurs de son frangin. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement, ses pensées prenant souvent le pas sur la matière qui lui était enseignée. Puis, enfin, il fut six heures. Tout le monde se rendit à la cafétéria et mangea rapidement pour se rendre aussi vite que possible dans l'allée de la Lune devant le pavillon des beautés à la tête bien remplies. Zéro et sa sœur étaient à leur poste et bientôt les grands battants s'ouvrirent, laissant place aux 'stars'.

De la foule s'éleva alors nombres de cris perçants, la plupart sortant du gosier surdéveloppé de filles hystériques qui se firent plus aigus lorsqu'Aidô leur envoya un baiser avec le clin d'œil qui va avec. Quelques-unes s'évanouirent de bonheur, comme à l'accoutumée, cependant dans tout ce débordement de fans, deux garçons ne participaient pas à la joie de ce 'spectacle'. Kain avait les yeux rivés sur son autoproclamé protégé et ce dernier le regardait dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses. Aux côtés de Kain, le président de la Night Class remarqua leur échange et murmura à l'oreille du rouquin.

« On dirait que Kiryu est déterminé. Si je ne connaissais pas la situation, j'aurais pu penser qu'il te regardait avec envie. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, Kuran-san. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ignore tout pour l'instant. J'espère que ça ne durera pas et qu'il aura oublié toute cette histoire quand il récupérera ses souvenirs. »

Leur discussion, vue de l'extérieur, conduisit le troupeau de filles à crier encore plus et à les traiter d'hommes trop canons et si ambigus. Une des fans cria même au yaoi avec des étoiles pleins les yeux en les voyants tous les deux. Les élèves de la Night Class eurent tôt fait de se retrouver à l'abri en cours et la foule se dispersa, heureuse d'avoir eu leur dose de beaux mâles, et de belles filles pour les rares garçons.

Pour les gardiens, la nuit apporta son lot de responsabilité, les rondes ! Si Yûki maugréa de ne pas avoir assez d'heures de sommeil, et de ne même pas s'occuper du bâtiment où siégeait son précieux Kaname, Zéro entama son tour de suite. C'était lui qui devait faire le tour du bâtiment, et Akatsuki en fut heureux, il pouvait le surveiller ainsi. Enfin… même s'il se doutait que le garçon viendrait lui demander des comptes dès la fin de ses matières. Zéro trouva le temps long, rien ne se passait de son côté et il brûlait de demander au roux pourquoi il avait parlé à Kaien. Enfin, il entendit de l'agitation au-dessus de sa tête et vint se glisser discrètement près de la porte d'entrée. La troupe de vampires passa très vite devant lui, manque de chance pour lui, celui qu'il voulait attraper était dans le milieu du groupe. Pour la discrétion c'était raté, mais il n'allait pas abandonner facilement. Il sortit de son coin pour rattraper la classe.

« Akatsuki ! Je dois te parler. » s'écria-t-il par-dessus leurs conversations.

Tout le monde l'entendit et se retourna comme un seul homme vers lui.

« Et pourquoi il t'obéirait, Kiryu ? Ce serait bien que tu ne viennes pas mettre ton grain de sel dans nos affaires à chaque occasion qui se présente. Et puis, même si notre chef ne veut pas prendre des mesures à ton encontre, je peux très bien m'en charger. » répliqua violemment un type qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

Kain voyait déjà la 'discussion' dégénéré, alors il fendit ses camarades et s'approcha du demi-vampire, qui ignorait sa condition. Malheureusement pas avant que l'autre idiot ne dévoile ses canines et qu'il ne se déplaça rapidement derrière le chargé de discipline. La vision que l'argenté avait eu des dents du gars l'avait étonné et il s'était figé de stupeur lorsque l'information évidente s'achemina à son cerveau.

« Merde ! Arrête, espèce de crétin. » cria le rouquin en venant auprès d'eux.

« Et pourquoi Kain ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite à jouer aux curieux et à venir comme un roi devant nous. » rétorqua le brun qui tenait son protégé.

Se retenant de lui en coller une, le vampire protecteur tint son regard dans celui de l'imbécile pour le faire plier. Ce crétin avait de la chance qu'il tienne sa langue, s'ils avaient tous été au courant, nul doute que certains auraient charrié l'argenté sur sa perte de mémoire. Au bout d'un moment, le brun se rétracta et lâcha le chasseur, sifflant de rage que l'un de ses supérieurs dans la hiérarchie le défende.

« Viens Kiryu, allons parler ailleurs. »

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur un gros rocher à l'orée du bois bordant l'école, en s'assurant que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

« Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais savoir Zéro ? »

« Tu as mis Kaien au courant. Pourquoi ? » demanda automatiquement le jeune homme.

« Eh bien… Peut-être que ça va te paraître bizarre mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles chercher les ennuis inutilement, si tu pouvais l'éviter. Mais… je suppose que tu as une autre question à présent. »

C'était une affirmation et le Kiryu le comprit tout de suite.

« Vous êtes des… vampires ? »

« Oui. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai empêché d'aller te faire massacrer. Tu ne combats pas des criminels au sens propre. Ce sont des vampires incapables de s'autogérer, ils ne pensent qu'avec les bas instincts. On les appelle des Level E. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit au début ? » s'énerva l'argenté.

« Pour ne pas t'effrayer et aussi pour ne pas forcer tes souvenirs. J'aurais préféré que tu découvres notre condition petit à petit. Et pas que tu revives une scène de ton enfance. » répondit sincèrement le vampire.

A ces mots, un pan de la mémoire du garçon refit surface, sa première rencontre avec la vampiresse Maria. Il revécut l'odeur de mort et de sang de son ancienne demeure, habituellement chaleureuse. Les corps sans vie de sa famille étendus sur le parquet semblaient le narguer et l'autre qui ricanait et enserrait sa taille en enfonçant ses dents dans sa chair.

« Zéro ! Zéro ! »

Les appels d'Akatsuki finirent par le réveiller de son flash et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il pleurait sur l'épaule réconfortante du roux. Ce dernier entendait, plus qu'il ne voyait, les sanglots discrets de son protégé, il ne l'enserra que plus et exerça quelques caresses apaisantes sur son dos. Cela eut tôt fait de le calmer et de le faire sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça avec ce type, mais c'était tellement bon de s'abandonner dans des bras protecteurs, aussi il se fichait bien de paraître faible, pour une fois. Le jeune vampire soupira, il avait déclenché un flashback sans le vouloir, lui qui ne souhaitait que le protéger, c'était réussi ! Enfin, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, aussi il attrapa son ami en princesse et le ramena une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de refermer, grâce à son pouvoir psychique, le loquet de la fenêtre.

Le soleil se leva et trouva un Zéro profondément endormi.

« Zéro ! Réveilles-toi ! Allez frangin, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Enfin, il était plutôt sorti du lit par la voix haute perchée et plus qu'agaçante d'une sœur dont il se serait bien passé, à la réflexion ! Il s'habilla donc au plus vite, et fit cesser le massacre que la fille faisait subir à sa porte.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter ton vacarme ! Il est sept heures, nom de dieu ! »

« Non, Zéro ! Papa nous demande, alors on y va ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore le vieux ? » maugréa l'argenté.

« Langage Zéro-chan ! Je n'en sais rien de ce qu'il a à nous dire. C'est ma camarade de chambre qui m'a réveillée et m'a parlé de sa visite surprise. » dit la brunette.

Le trajet se fit alors dans un calme… relatif, du fait que la 'frêle fille du directeur' ne savait pas être discrète, même dans cette simple action qu'est la marche. Son demi-frère fut soulagé d'arriver et de ne plus entendre le bruit insupportable qu'elle faisait avec ses simples pieds.

« Ah les enfants, vous voilà. Venez, venez. Comment ça va ma chérie ? » demanda Kaien avec un grand sourire benêt.

« Ca va, j'ai bien dormi. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire, papa ? »

« Eh bien… Ce n'était rien de grave si vous voulez savoir. Mais, je sais que les vacances scolaires approchent et j'ai entendu plusieurs élèves se plaindre de ne rien avoir pour décompresser après les examens. Aussi, je vais instaurer la fête de l'été ! On va faire un grand bal pour l'occasion, avec un buffet et un petit orchestre, rien de très extravagant. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Faisons-le ! »

« T'as conscience qu'on va devoir surveiller cette fête, Yûki ? Ou bien t'es en train de te monter un film ? » annonça Zéro, crispé par les cris de truie de sa frangine.

« Hein ? » trouva seulement à dire la fille.

« Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Zéro surveillera tout, et toi tu n'auras qu'à t'amuser. Et puis ce sera l'occasion d'inviter Kaname à t'accompagner. N'est-ce pas Zéro que ça ne te dérange pas. »

'_Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à m'amuser de tant en tant ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un pantin naïf, le vieux ?' _

Cependant, étant bien élevé,- on se demande encore comment il a fait avec la ménagerie qui lui sert de parents- Kiryu hocha simplement la tête, gardant pour lui tous les noms d'oiseaux dont il affublait Cross et compagnie.

Les préparatifs s'entamèrent dans la journée, investissant une salle de bal du pavillon de nuit et ne mettant à contribution… euh eh bien une seule personne. Et bien sûr, qui n'était autre que Zéro ! Et, non mais ce n'était pas Yûki qui allait s'y coller, trop occupée qu'elle était- avec son petit cerveau- a décidé de la robe et de la coiffure à adopter. Ne parlons pas du directeur qui ne savait que donner ses directives et rester assis dans son siège, à regarder ses petites marionnettes évolués selon ses envies. Le bel argenté était donc affairé à porter quelques tables, des linges et des banderoles, difficile à placer seul. Il s'en sortit malgré tout et en quelques jours, la salle était resplendissante et nickel de propreté. Zéro étant ce qu'il est, l'événement à venir était resté caché, ses préparatifs s'étaient faits dans le grand secret grâce à son habilité à mentir à tout le monde sur ses activités. Ce serait donc une grande surprise pour l'école entière le trente juin à venir.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant la fête et le chasseur mettait la touche finale à son œuvre, des filins de lumières sur la rampe du balcon et des quelques colonnes bordant la salle. Dans un coin, la sono que tiendrait un élève déjà désigné, et les enceintes étaient éparpillées dans de discrets coins d'ombres. Trois longues tables, ce qui était nécessaire pour les trois cent élèves, étaient disposées contre le mur de droite et recouvertes de longues nappes d'un rouge sombre. La nourriture ne serait mise en place que quelques heures avant le début des festivités. Zéro était donc en train d'enrouler un fin câble de lumière sur une des larges colonnes blanches de la pièce, monté sur une échelle et la calant à l'aide d'un discret clou à bout retroussé.

C'est le moment que choisit Kaname pour entrer, il entendait des bruits diffus depuis trois, quatre jours, et il avait fini par en trouver l'origine. Dès qu'il vit l'aspect de l'endroit, il comprit instantanément ce qui se passait, mais il fut surpris que ce soit Zéro en charge de la décoration. Il aurait aisément imaginé Yûki s'affairant sans discrétion et établissant des plans pour l'accoler contre un mur ou le faire danser avec elle. Ah ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette fille, même si elle était sa sœur, elle lui sortait souvent par les yeux, raison pour laquelle il lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Enfin bon, au courant de ce qui se tramait désormais, Kuran referma soigneusement les portes et s'avança vers l'argenté. Proposer son aide au jeune homme ne serait pas mal, surtout qu'il l'espérait plus ouvert depuis qu'il le savait amnésique. Il s'était évertué à peser le pour et le contre de se déclarer enfin au garçon, mais avant l'attitude glacial de Zéro à son encontre l'avait irrité, il le jugeait sans le connaître alors que lui le trouvait très mignon et droit. Un homme au caractère si juste et au répondant tranchant, c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, sans parler de son corps magnifique que laissait présager ses vêtements près du corps.

Le vampire silencieux se trouva vite à côté de l'escabeau.

« Zéro ? Je peux te donner un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oh, Kuran. Heu oui. Maintenant que tu es là, tu peux me tenir l'échelle si ça ne te dérange pas. » répondit l'argenté.

Les deux garçons travaillèrent donc ensemble pour placer toutes les lumières. Cela sera du plus bel effet le jour J, la salle sera baignée ce soir-là par la lune et par le faible éclairage. Oui, cette soirée promettait d'être magnifique. Le dernier câble en main, Zéro s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour le fixer contre le montant de la porte. De cette manière, ceux qui voudraient partir tôt de la soirée saurait voir où se trouvait la sortie.

« Kuran-san ! » entra brusquement un des vampires. « Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, vous devez vous préparer. »

Bien sûr avec son arrivée brusque, faisant violemment bouger le battant de la porte, Zéro n'était plus stabilisé- surpris qu'il était- et tomba. Par chance, Kaname eut le réflexe de le rattraper mais tomba à la renverse avec le poids du corps du mi-humain. Encore heureux que l'échelle eut la bonne idée de retomber contre le mur et non sur eux !

« Bon sang ! Fais un peu attention, Okano ! »

« Désolé, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Ca n'empêche dépêchez-vous d'aller vous préparer, Kuran-san. »

« Bien. J'y vais. Zéro ? » dit le brun.

« Mmm. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas faire gaffe ? » maugréa d'office le chargé de discipline.

« Désolé. »

Sauf que le type n'était absolument pas désolé, il le vit tout de suite, et Kaname aussi. Certains étaient vraiment énervés que le chasseur qu'il était les surveille, ils savaient parfaitement se débrouiller.

« Tu peux te lever, Zéro ? »

Ah ! Et il y avait ça aussi, après Akatsuki, leur chef commençait aussi à faire ami-ami avec ce type agaçant, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Rien n'avait changé autant qu'il sache mais ces trois-là avaient une attitude plus que bizarre depuis quelques jours.

« Ouais. »

Le jeune homme se releva prestement, et avisa ensuite la salle. Jugeant que tout était prêt, il suivit les deux vampires et se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa garde devant les portes du pavillon de la Lune. Le petit rituel se déroula une fois de plus sans problèmes, outre les cris des filles qu'aucun des garçons ne pouvaient vraiment supporter tout du long. Seul un détail échappa à tous à l'exception des deux concernés : Kaname avait glissé un mot dans la poche de son amour secret en toute discrétion. Ce n'est qu'une fois seul, et certain de l'être, que le Kiryu attrapa le papier et le déplia.

_Rendez-vous à mon balcon à 5 heures. Viens s'il-te-plaît et seul ! _

Curieux comme une puce de savoir ce que le chef des vampires avait à lui dire, Zéro se posa milles questions durant son tour de garde dans le parc. Il eut alors tous son temps pour réfléchir à la chaleur qu'il ressentait auprès du beau brun. Son attitude mystérieuse et sa classe l'avaient immédiatement attiré, autant que sa plastique digne d'un mannequin. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était un vampire mais de ce qu'il en avait vu il était gentil et attentionné envers ses amis. Ses gestes parlaient pour lui quand il l'observait parler avec un de ses camarades, il s'énervait juste un peu et toujours pour des affaires justifiées. C'était donc un garçon tout à fait charmant, et qui avait eu de nombreuses occasions de le blesser s'il l'avait réellement voulu. Zéro ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il n'était pas déjà dans ses bras, espérant qu'il l'embrasse à pleine bouche et à le pousser contre un arbre pour… _'Non, non pente glissante ! Très glissante, arrête sinon t'es embarqué pour te soulager tout seul derrière un arbre.' _L'argenté secoua la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Soudain un bruit attira son attention, et il dégaina aussitôt le Bloody Rose. A l'aide de l'éclat lunaire, il vit une silhouette se découper sur le mur d'enceinte. _'Encore ! Cette fois, je vais l'avoir ce foutu buveur de sang.' _

Et bien oui, il avait beau en apprécier certains, il ne se gênait pas pour traiter les crétins et les Level E de sangsues ou de suceurs de sang. Et puis, ce n'était pas bien méchant tant que les dites créatures ne pouvaient entendre ses pensées, et même si c'était le cas, il se fichait bien de leur avis. 

Zéro ajusta sa prise sur son arme et visa silencieusement son adversaire. Celui-ci, bien que satisfait d'avoir réussi à entrer, restait sur le qui-vive et sentit le danger grâce au léger son de visée que lui porta le vent. Il ne devait ça qu'à son ouïe surdéveloppée de vampire, mais ça n'empêchait que ça se révélait un atout. Il esquiva sans peine la balle mortelle et se tapit dès lors dans l'ombre d'un fourré, recroquevillé sur lui-même et alerte. Le chasseur grinça des dents de dépit mais resta concentré et s'approcha à pas feutrés du mur d'enceinte. Le Level E n'entendit rien et avec prudence, avança à genoux vers un autre fourrage. Malheureusement pour lui, le bruit de l'herbe écrasée suffit à l'argenté pour le détecter. Rapidement, il fonça sur l'intrus et l'attrapa par le col. Le vampire se débattit furieusement, sortant griffes et crocs pour se défendre. Tant et si bien qu'il planta ses armes sur la tempe de son adversaire, le surprenant. Zéro résista à la douleur et sans lâcher sa prise sur le monstre cala le bout de son arme sur sa poitrine et tira. C'était radical pour se débarrasser de cette saloperie. Cependant malgré la disparition du fauteur de trouble, il perdait du sang et sa vue commença à se brouiller pour qu'enfin l'inconscience le happe.

Dans le bâtiment des salles de cours, alors que le combat entre le gardien et le vampire débutait, deux personnes furent saisies d'un frisson malsain. Kain se leva aussitôt sachant d'office que l'événement grave, qu'il redoutait pour son protégé, s'abattait sur lui, Kaname le suivit de très près. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer- comment pouvait-il savoir que la vie du garçon était en danger ?- mais il s'en fichait à ce moment-là, voulant le sauver à tout prix. Les deux garçons coururent la peur au ventre vers la porte principale puis dans les jardins, mû par l'instinct… et par l'odeur de sang qui planait. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi Zéro alors que celui-ci venait de s'évanouir. Akatsuki et Kuran remarquèrent aussitôt les gouttes de sang sur l'herbe et trouvèrent la plaie. Le liquide coulait abondamment et paniqua Kain. Au contraire de Kaname qui sans perdre de temps lécha la blessure pour la refermer avec leur pouvoir de cicatrisation rapide. Il nettoya pour finir la trainée écarlate de la même façon. Aucun des deux n'avait conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration mais le bruit de leur soupir de soulagement les tira de l'angoisse pour leur ami.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda le roux.

« Je vais l'aliter dans ma chambre. Nous devions parler de toute façon. J'attendrais qu'il se remette et je lui poserai des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Même si on en a déjà une très bonne idée. »

Là-dessus, les vampires se séparèrent, le rouquin retourna en classe tandis que son chef passait rapidement dans sa chambre et laissa près de son amour quelques médicaments, au cas où il se réveillerait. Les trois dernières heures de cours semblèrent passer au ralenti pour les protecteurs de Zéro, ils s'inquiétaient des conséquences de ce combat sur le moral de Zéro, et surtout l'idée qu'il retrouve la mémoire sur eux germa dans leurs têtes. Une décision fut prise, Kain n'en démordait pas, il voulait venir le voir et s'assurer de l'état de son protégé avec Kaname. Celui-ci ne put lui dire non, comprenant parfaitement son inquiétude, qu'il partageait mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si le chasseur avait effectivement récupéré ses souvenirs, il avait peu de chance de pouvoir tout lui avouer sur son attirance et ses sentiments. Mais après tout, quelque soit l'absence ou la présence de ses idées sur les vampires, Zéro avait un caractère bien trempé, ce qui lui plaisait énormément cela va sans dire.

Loin de cet état d'esprit, Zéro se réveilla seul dans une chambre qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais qui, il le savait, n'était pas la sienne. Un mal de tête lancinant le tenaillait et dès qu'il vit l'attention qu'on lui avait laissée, se jeta dessus avec plaisir. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que son crâne arrête de lui faire des misères. Enfin, il rassembla ses idées et fit le point, il se souvenait de tout, de son combat, de sa perte de mémoire ! Sa rencontre avec Akatsuki ne faisait pas exception, et le mot de Kaname non plus ainsi que son dernier combat en date. Il supposait que le type avec son coup lui avait rendu ses souvenirs. Enfin bref, il se trouvait très probablement dans les appartements de Kuran, en tout cas la disposition des lieux semblait concorder vers ce point. S'il avait été chez Akatsuki, le lit aurait dû être double, ses rondes lui avaient appris à maintes reprises que le garçon partageait volontiers sa couche avec son bien-aimé cousin.

Cependant, il ne s'offusqua pas de leur aide, il aurait vraiment été un salaud de ne pas reconnaître la vérité, alors qu'il avait entendu leurs voix quand il était tombé suite à son combat. De plus, il se rappelait parfaitement la chaleur qui se répandait en lui en repensant aux bras de Kuran et à son intonation inquiète. Si seulement, il était ainsi plus souvent et pas avec son air de noble coincé et hautainement arrogant. En fait, s'il était honnête, Zéro admettrait que Kaname Kuran était un type canon et que l'unique chose qui le rendait méfiant envers lui, c'était son attitude distante avec lui et pas avec les autres. _'Bon sang ! Dis comme ça… ça ressemble à de la jalousie ! Bon, je dois avouer qu'il me plaît beaucoup et puis, il m'a sauvé… Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort quand il est question de lui ? Se pourrait-il… ? Mais non, Yûki semble l'attirer… ou bien est-ce que j'ai peur de comprendre ? A chaque fois, j'étais près d'elle, serait-ce moi qu'il regardait ? »_

…

_Je dois en avoir le cœur net, donc je vais rester ici et lui demander dès qu'il reviendra. Ca tombe bien ! C'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous.' _

En effet, il était presque cinq heures, et les cours de l'autre côté du dortoir se terminaient, pour le plus grand bien de tous les vampires. Ils étaient menés comme d'habitude par leur leader, cependant ce dernier semblait être plus rapide ce soir, de même que leur rouquin national. Seuls leurs amis les plus proches savaient la vérité concernant la raison de leur empressement, soit Ichijo, Seiren, Ruka, Aidô, Shiki et Rima. D'ailleurs, la garde du corps de Kaname avait ordre de ne pas le suivre ce soir, elle avait quartier libre, elle retrouverait donc les autres filles puisque les garçons aimaient à rester ensemble également. Malgré ce programme bien établi, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Kuran et Akatsuki s'étaient absentés pendant vingt minutes en plein milieu du cours. Cela restait un mystère et chacun spéculait sur ce qu'ils avaient. Les concernés ne prêtaient pas attention aux rumeurs et ragots qui pourraient découler de leur absence. Une fois dans le pavillon, chacun se souhaita une bonne nuit et monta à sa chambre, seuls Kain dérogea et alla avec Kaname dans son appartement.

Par sécurité, Kaname lança un sort de protection sur sa porte, afin que personne ne vienne les déranger ou entendre par inadvertance ce qu'ils disaient, et la ferma à double tour. Le roux s'approchait déjà de Zéro, juste assis dans le grand lit et les regardant sans émotion particulière sur le visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux vampires pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Ouf ! Mon stress va enfin me quitter. Je ne me suis jamais autant inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hana-chan. » soupira de contentement Kain.

Un petit sourire lui répondit, ce qui était encourageant pour la suite de la conversation, et rassurant un peu Kaname sur sa confession à venir.

« Mmm. Je suppose que le coup de ce Level E était plus fort que je ne le pensais. » dit Zéro.

« En fait, expliqua Kuran, on a analysé ses griffes pour être sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas empoissonnées. Elles ne représentaient pas de danger mais il restait une trace de pouvoir. Ce gars avait la capacité à faire revivre de désagréables souvenirs à ses victimes s'il le voulait apparemment, mais chez toi, ça n'a eu pour effet que de te rendre la mémoire. Sans doute grâce à ton rang de demi-vampire. »

« Je vois… Merci. »

Le brun sourit, cette aventure avait au moins permis d'aplanir leurs disputes récurrentes et il trouvait ça vraiment agréable. L'argenté était nettement plus beau quand son visage était détendu ou souriant.

« Bien. Maintenant que je sais que tu es remis, je vais aller me coucher, moi. » dit Akatsuki.

« Fais pas trop de folie. » murmura l'argenté alors qu'il était encore près de lui.

« Mmm. T'inquiète pas pour moi, tu vas avoir autre chose à penser. » avertit le roux, ayant compris l'attirance de son chef depuis le début de cette aventure.

Si Zéro se posa des questions, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Kaname et Kiryu se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la chambre, le sort opérait toujours malgré la sortie de leur ami.

« Avant que tu ne me poses des questions, Zéro, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose… qui t'amènera une bonne partie des réponses que tu voulais. » annonça tout de go le brun.

L'autre acquiesça et le plus âgé respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

« Voilà. Avec toute cette aventure, j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir sous un nouveau jour. Enfin, bref, je te trouvais beau depuis longtemps et je n'osais pas t'avouer ça à cause de ta répulsion pour notre espèce.

… Je suis amoureux de toi Zéro. »

'_Eh ben, ça va être plus simple que je l'aurais cru. J'espérais qu'il était gay et que je l'attirais un peu… mais je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Heu… bon, il veut une réponse là, faudrait que je lui réponde.' _

« Whoa. Kuran… euh enfin, Kaname. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Pour t'avouer la vérité, je l'ai toujours su mais je t'en voulais de faire attention à tout le monde, excepté moi. Finalement, je crois que notre relation n'était qu'un énorme quiproquo depuis le début. » dit l'argenté.

« On dirait. Je suis content que ce temps-là soit fini. »

Kaname s'approcha de sa démarche gracieuse dut lit, dont le hunter n'avait pas bougé. Pour sceller ce nouveau départ, le brun se pencha sur la forme assisse et l'embrassa doucement.

Le baiser se fit lentement, ils savouraient la douceur et la saveur de leur amant. Zéro passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de son amoureux, il accentua l'échange en appuyant sur la tête de Kaname. Ce dernier fort de son désir, obtempéra et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son argenté préféré. Celui-ci gémit de cette nouvelle sensation, si agréable et l'enivrant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Très vite, le président de la Night Class allongea son bel amant sur le lit en poursuivant le baiser. Ils se repaissaient des gémissements qu'ils laissaient échapper, et ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre, perdu dans le plaisir de leur baiser si fiévreux.

Lentement cependant, Kaname se décida à plonger ailleurs que dans la bouche délicieuse de son Zéro. Aussi, il déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire, histoire d'explorer un peu plus la peau de son homme. Dès que le tissu céda, il fondit sur le torse blanc et lécha la clavicule à portée. Il était bien inspiré car son argenté ne tarda pas à émettre de délicieux bruits, malheureusement trop étouffé à son goût.

« Laisse-toi aller, Zéro. Je veux t'entendre. »

Tout en lui susurrant ces mots d'un ton suave, Kaname retira doucement la main de son amant de sa bouche. Gêné, ce dernier la remplaça bêtement par son autre membre.

« Tut tut. Pas question, j'ai dit. » l'arrêta le brun.

Pour faire bonne mesure, la vampire détacha sa cravate et entrava les deux poignets du Kiryu, les calant sous le coussin à sa portée. Cela serait sans doute suffisant pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement des gémissements érotiques que poussait son Zéro-chan.

Enfin, il put se remettre au travail, léchant et mordant avec une avidité non feinte les mamelons durcis et la base des clavicules, apparemment assez sensibles.

Zéro n'était pas très ravi de sa nouvelle position et gigota, malgré cela, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche étaient des gémissements continus. A-t-on idée de se servir aussi bien de sa langue, nom d'un chien ! Non content de le dominer et de le rendre inoffensif, il fallait que monsieur trouve ses points sensibles avec une facilité déconcertante. Avec un tel traitement, pas étonnant qu'un point plus au sud commence à se redresser joyeusement.

« Kana… me. » tenta-t-il entre deux cris rauques.

L'autre fit comme si de rien n'était profitant de la vision indécente que lui renvoyait son petit Zéro. Il n'avait pas idée à que point il pouvait être bandant comme ça, soumis à son rythme, à son plaisir. Ses dernières pensées ne l'aidèrent pas davantage avec son érection lancinante… et ce pantalon qui l'entravait encore !

'_Bon, il ne me reste pus qu'une chose à faire ! Puisqu'il ne veut pas comprendre dans quel état je suis, je vais lui faire pareil !' _

Cette résolution prise, notre chasseur préféré se frotta contre le corps de son amoureux et, avec sa danse, essaya de faire accélérer les choses. Non parce qu'on aurait dit que Kaname n'avait pas encore expérimenté une tension dure et un besoin quasi vital de se 'lâcher'. Ce frottis-frottas entre les deux garçons était insoutenable, des deux côtés les sexes leur faisaient mal et l'envie de l'autre les consumait.

Pour le brun, le message était plus que clair et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Il assena un bref coup de langue au nombril aguicheur devant lui avant de fondre plus bas. Dans son impatience, il ouvrit sec le bas et le retira avec le boxer, dévoilant une hampe fièrement dressée… et vite engloutie.

« Ah oui ! » souffla Zéro, enfin comblé.

Kaname sourit, son amant était tellement bon, même son pénis avait un goût divin. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire lui donnait une saveur sucrée très bonne, qu'il savourait bien sûr. Sa langue trouva le petit trou et le recouvrit avec bonheur, insérant juste un petit bout de son organe, espérant une réaction enthousiaste. Et il ne fut pas déçu, Kiryu se cambra, il quémandait plus ne voulant que se libérer de la pression que son chéri tenait en main. Il obtint ce qu'il désirait, le vampire se fit un devoir de récolter le plaisir chaud de Zéro. Après de longs vas-et-viens tendres et réguliers, le sperme du demi-vampire se répandit entre les lèvres de son brun. Presque aussitôt cela fait, Kuran reprit les choses en main, masturbant l'appendice pour le rendre de nouveau dur. Cela fait, il se dévêtit rapidement et attrapa, tout aussi vite, un flacon d'huile dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Il s'activait toujours sur le sexe de son amour quand il fit couler le liquide près de l'anus de son partenaire. Alors en le préparant avec patience, ils échangèrent un baisser passionné, Zéro lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait confiance et qu'il était impatient de la suite des événements, et lui aussi par la même occasion transmit ce message. Bientôt, une antre détendue par trois doigts fouineurs fut investie par un membre emballé dans un préservatif et s'enfonça doucement. Au moindre signe de douleur, le vampire venait embrasser son Kiryu ou lui pétrissait son excitation. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, l'argenté lui fit signe qu'il pouvait bouger. En quelques coups de butoir, Kaname toucha sa prostate, cela fit gémir le chasseur et il supplia pour qu'il refasse cela. De bonne volonté, son amant s'exécuta joyeusement et le mena au bord de l'extase, ils se déversèrent en se criant leur amour. Une fois rallongés et propres, ils se blottirent dans le lit, et s'accolèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils discutèrent enfin, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. La journée passa rapidement, et si Zéro le vit, il ne bougea pas d'entre les bras protecteurs qui l'enserraient.

Deux jours plus tard, le bal de fin d'année eut lieu. Comme convenu, le gardien masculin dut surveiller la fête, il arrêta plusieurs garçons qu'il avait surpris avec de l'alcool. « Pour dérider les filles » qu'ils avaient dits, pathétique ! Toute cette mascarade aurait viré au cauchemar si une scène qu'il n'avait jamais espéré voir se déroula sous les yeux éberlués de l'école entière. Yûki en bonne groupie fanatique et collante comme un pot de glu s'obstina à courtiser son homme ! Il aurait été la gifler avec un bonheur non feint si une phrase assassine n'avait pas surgi d'un garçon que tous estimait parfait et gentil comme un ange. Loin s'en faut, Kaname hurla sur la fille Cross

« Mais bordel quand vas-tu comprendre ? Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais. J'ai déjà quelqu'un le singe, alors lâche-moi la grappe. »

Ce sont sur ses mots que le président de la Night Class la planta là et vin trouver son beau chargé de discipline pour une danse qui stupéfia tout le monde. A ça oui, tous ceux qui furent présents jurèrent ne pas en revenir, et ce toujours dix ans plus tard.

Voilà ! Enfin, dire que j'aurais du poster cela il y a deux semaines ! Par l'enfer, ce fut dur mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Raah ! Rien que pour m'empêcher d'avancer comme je le voudrais, je déteste mon boulot ! Et mes quatre heures de sommeil par nuit dans la foulée !

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre, et je vous présente mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable. Ah et pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce dont je doute énormément, je vais enfin me mettre à bosser mon pratique de conduite. Est-ce que vous aurez seulement lu jusque là ? Je le saurais peut-être avec une review ! A une prochaine les gens.


End file.
